


Shooting Star

by Hopeless_R



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Estrelas, F/M, História que escrevi a muito tempo atrás, Português, Romance, Um desejo, original - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "Depois daquela noite descobri que as estrelas cadentes atendem nossos desejos."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A história é minha, as personagens também e o qualquer semelhança com outra história é mera coincidência.
> 
> Classificação: Livre  
> Categorias: Originais   
> Personagens: Indisponível  
> Gêneros: Romance, Songfic  
> Avisos: Heterossexualidade

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

 

  Eu estava novamente ali sentado na praça com o meu olhar perdido sobre ela. Não sabia a quanto tempo estava ali, não sabia a quanto tempo eu a havia notado e não sabia a quanto tempo me sentia assim por ela. Agora sei o que é o significado de “amor a primeira vista”.

Você me pergunta “Há quanto tempo faz que você está ai?” e olhei meu relogio para logo em seguida lhe responder “Não sei, o relogio para mim nunca pareceu tão vivo...”

Eu sei estou perdendo muito tempo por isso queria reunir coragem o suficiente para conhecê-la ou simplesmente para perguntar o nome dela, mas como sempre toda vez que eu conseguia coragem o expediente dela acabava e ela ia embora sem olhar para trás.

Hoje, porém, será diferente. Mudei minha rotina diária, inves de me sentar no banco daquela praça, resolvi me sentar do lado de fora do café, passaram-se poucos segundos até ela surgir pela porta da frente do café com um sorriso cordial e com o bloquinho de papel nas mãos.

Como faria para me apresentar?

–Vai querer algo, senhor? – Ela perguntou me tirando do meu mundo, não sabia que sua voz era tão suave quanto eu imaginava.

–Um café, por favor.

Apenas pude sorrir bobo, observando ela anotar o meu pedido e entrando logo em seguida dentro do estabelecimento. Meu olhar vagou sem rumo até o parque pude o observar as pessoas onde a maioria eram casais que apenas estavam de mãos dadas, sorrindo, conversando e trocando beijos inocentes. Me peguei imaginando como seria beijar aqueles labios roseos. Por que não conseguia tira-la da minha mente? Por que não conseguia parar de admira-la?

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With Nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Eu apenas os observava vendo que eles não tinham nada a fazer e nada a perder, apenas desfrutavam da companhia do outro, algo tão simples e perfeito.

Esperei mais alguns minutos e ela aparece com uma bandeja com o meu pedido, ela o colocou na mesa, depois olhou para mim e sorriu:

–Algo mais?

Me perdi por poucos segundos naquele sorriso perfeito, depois me toquei que estava demorando tempo demais para a responder.

–Não, obrigado. Só quero a conta.

–Sim, senhor.

Novamente a vi dando as costas para mim, suspirei pesadamente, coloquei a minha fiel mochila em meu colo e retirei de lá dentro um livro “Os Miseráveis”¹. Tinha que terminar um trabalho da faculdade e parar de pensar em qualquer coisa que me fize-se lembrar dela.

Me prendi naquelas letras, palavras escolhidas minusiosamente por Victor Hugo. Lia sem me importar com nada ao meu redor, nem notei quando ela havia deixado a cardeneta com a nota fiscal para eu pegar até ela quebrar a minha concentração com sua voz calma:

–“Os miseráveis” é um livro perfeito. – Ela sorriu e olhei para ela antonito. –Adoro o jeito como Victor Hugo escreve o modo como ele conseguiu colocar seu romance relancionado a revolução francesa. Seus ideias... Liberdade...

–Igualde e Fraternidade. – a cortei sem querer fazendo-a ficar corada.

–Sim. – Ela deu um sorriso timido e eu obiviamente estava com um radiante e alegra sorriso. – Bom... é perfeito esse livro.

–Sim, é a quinta vez que eu o leio.

–Pelo visto ganhei de você. – Devo ter ficado com uma cara interrogativa por que ela havia dado uma leve risada. Deus, mais que risada! – Quero dizer que já o li 7 vezes.

Eu sorri, ela era uma graça. Agora era minha hora, reunir toda a coragem que pensava que nunca tivesse.

–Gostaria de... – Ela me olhou curiosa.

Meu mundo travou naquele momento.Por que o resto não saia? Nada fazia muito sentido, estava proximo demais e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Não consigo raciocinar em algo lógico ou em como chama-la para sair, não sei mais aonde ir! Estou perdido.

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Ela sorriu gentilmente notando minha confusão com as palavras. Ela pegou a nota fiscal sem eu ter pago.

–Hoje é por conta da casa.

Eu não tive tempo de reagir apenas pude observa-la entrar, mas antes dela entrar ela olha para trás com um sorriso radiante.

–Meu expediente acaba às 18. Se quiser sair comigo é só me encontrar aqui na frente qunado eu sair.

E ela entrou, apenas me levantei antonito olhei para o meu relógio. Ainda era muito cedo. Olhei para minhas roupas, precisava colocar algo mais adequado se queria sair com ela.

Aquele dia parecia que estava competindo em uma maratona, pois sai correndo da cafeteria para minha casa, tomei um banho e coloquei uma roupa simples, mas elegante adequada para um encontro a dois.

Me olhei no espelho e logo em seguida para o relógio, faltava 1 hora como o tempo voa. Corri novamente até o parque onde aguardei por ela. Assim que deu 18 horas em ponto ela sai do café olhando para os lados, provavelmente me esperando. Me ergui do banco do parque, caminhei calmamente até ela que ao me avistar sorriu para mim e veio ao meu encontro.

–Demorei muito? – Perguntou inocente.

–Não. – Sorri. – Vamos?

Ela me olhou curiosa, ergui meu braço e ela o segura, me olhava fascinada. Caminhavamos lentamente pelas ruas e o sol já se apagava no horizonte.

–Aonde vamos?

–Em um local especial! – Ela bufou, parecia uma criança.

–Onde?

Ela parou de andar me fazendo parar também, cruzou os braços e eu apenas ri da cena. Olhei nos olhos dela:

–Você confia em mim? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em dúvida até que ela sorriu calma.

–Sim... – Ela corou.

Eu segurei sua mão e puxei ela a guiando para um local onde eu amava ir. Era um local que poucas pessoas conheciam, ela se deixava levar, como ela podia confiar em um desconhecido? Entramos no bosque que tinha naquele lugar, andava como se fosse minha casa.

Chegamos na clareira que eu adorava ir para pensar, ela olhou fascinada de onde estavamos dava para ver a cidade toda iluminada e o céu negro que era bordado pelas estrelas, que pareciam diamentes. Logo abaixo da colina que estavamos havia varios outros casais.

–É lindo! Como você descobriu esse local?

–Eu vinha aqui com meu avô quando era pequeno. –Sorri, ela olhou para mim compreensiva. – Ele me ensinou sobre as constelações.

–Que legal! –Ela olhou para mim admirada.

Eu sorri e fui em direção de uma arvora que tinha um buraco nela, enfiei minha mão lá e tirei três lencois de lá. Dei a ela um lençol, estendi um no chão e fiquei com o último. Nos sentamos nele e ficamos observando as estrelas.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

–Qual é sua constelação favorita? – ela perguntou olhando para o céu admirada.

–A constelação de fênix².

–Hn... vejamos é pelo fato dela morrer e renascer das proprias cinzas?

–Sim. Ela é um simbolo da imortalidade para os gregos e egipcios, mas para os chineses ela era simbolo da felicidade, virtude, força, liberdade e da inteligência. Você tem alguma preferida?

–Andrômeda.³ – Ela me olhou nos olhos, havia um brilho intenso em seus olhos. – Ela foi acorrentada numa rocha como sacrificio vivo para um monstro de Poseidon para não destruir seu reino...

Ela sorriu para mim, fiquei fascinado, uma chama acendeu-se dentro de mim.

–Você trabalha em quê?

–Eu estudo literatura e pretendo assim que terminar estudar história para lecionar.

–Já estudei história. –Ela comentou. – É um curso muito bom.

–Já terminou?

–Não pude. Tive que parar, para ajudar minha mãe com as economias já que minha irmã está internada e precisavamos de dinheiro para pagar as contas. – Ela olhou para um canto qualquer e eu sorri triste.

Agora entendia por que ela gostava de Andrômeda, ela se ver no mesmo lugar dela, sacrificar seus sonhos, estudos pelas pessoas que ama.

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

Olhei para o céu não sabia o que dizer até ver uma estrala cadente, assim que a vi eu fiz meu pedido e depois falei baixo:

–Uma estrela cadente. – Ela olhou para mim surpresa e depois olhou para a estrela cadente, ela fechou os olhos e depois os abriu. – O que foi que você pediu?

Ela olhou para mim enigmatica e se aproximou de mim, sussurando em meu ouvido:

–Que está noite nunca acabe...

Senti nossos labios se encostarem, dando inicio ao um beijo lento.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Vocês podem ter uma ideia do que eu pedi_

_Pois ele já estava sendo realizado._

_Depois daquela noite descobri que as estrelas cadentes atendem nossos desejos._

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove and_

_It's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Estava ali novamente, oito anos haviam se passado e as memorias ainda estavam vivas, carregava meu filho em meu colo que dormia tranquilamente e ela estava ao meu lado sorrindo, ela realmente nunca havia deixado de ser tão bela quanto antes.

Os anos haviam se passado tão rápidos, que dia era hoje? E o mês? O relógio nunca me pareceu tão vivo desde que a vi pela primeira vez.

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

**Author's Note:**

> Capítulos: 1 (2.037 palavras) | Terminada: Sim   
> Publicada: 08/08/2010 às 08:59 | Atualizada: 08/08/2010 às 08:59
> 
> Nota¹- Esse livro é perfeito! Retrata sobre os caminhos traçados por um expresidiario -este fora acusado injustamente- que tenta sobreviver e sobre o romance de dois jovens no inicio da Revolução Francesa.  
> Nota²-Fênix é uma pássaro mitológico sagrado que simboliza a imortalidade.  
> Nota³- Andrômeda havia virado sacrificio por causa da irá de Poseidon, mas Perseu a salva, se casam e têm 6 filhos.  
> Nota4- A música pertence ao Lifehouse- You and me


End file.
